Their Revenge
by jamesssxD
Summary: Scarlet wakes up in a nightmare, where her mother and neighbours are the only ones in their city that is plummeted in a fog and darkness, and four strange creatures stalk them. R R based on a Silent Hill story, and totally canon
1. Chapter 1

"Your sister's been found dead, Scarlet... I'm sorry."

These words pounded her heart like a nail. Claire was only nine years old and had her whole life ahead of her, and now some monster has took her. Scarlet cuddled Dina, her mother so tight, the embrace almost taking the pain away. As the day went on, Scarlet's eyes were so red and puffy from all the crying, she had tired herself out. Slipping under her duvet, Scarlet sunk into her comfortable bed and closed her eyes, blocking the thoughts out and hoping her dreams would take her away to somewhere peaceful...

/

Her eyes opened and Scarlet shot upright in her bed, her skin sweaty. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked out the window, the weather being dark and foggy. She hesitantly got out of her bed and walked out her room, heading downstairs to get a glass of water. As she reached the hallway downstairs, she seen her mother peering out of the glass door.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Scarlet asked, curious

Dina gasped and turned around, staring at her daughter. "Scarlet, what are you doing here?"

"It's our house..."

"Right," Dina muttered, "You should go back upstairs to bed"

"I'm just getting a gla-" Scarlet was interrupted as a sudden loud inhumane shriek filled with pain echoed through the streets from outside. Both women quickly opened the door and walked out to the suburban street, a sudden strange feeling filling both of them. There was a commotion going on as six of their neighbours were also outside. Martin and his wife Lana, Janet and her husband Wayne, and Joe and his teenage daughter Elle. Laid on the ground, Martin was surrounded by a pool of blood and his severed right arm a couple of feet from the rest.

"What happened?!" Dina asked, running over to her neighbours, Scarlet following after her.

Lana just looked at Dina, tears in her eyes and shaking her head, "He was attacked... by something"

"Something?" Scarlet asked

"I don't know, it was just so fast..." Lana whimpered as Dina hugged her.

Joe pulled out a set of keys, "Look, let's get in my van and we'll drive him to the hospital! We can't help him". He handed Elle the keys as she ran over and started up the van, Lana opened the back doors as Wayne and Joe picked up the bleeding Martin and put him in the back of the van, Lana jumping in beside him and holding him tight, Dina also went into the back of the van. Scarlet was about to go, before she seen Janet in a daze, staring off into the distance.

"Hey, we have to go" Scarlet told her.

"It was a monster..." Janet mumbled

"What?"

Dina then stepped back out the van, "Scarlet, Janet, come on! We have to leave now.", and quickly, the two women entered into the van with the rest as Elle began driving out of the street.

/

Driving to the hospital, Scarlet stared out of the foggy window, seeing that the streets were empty, which was very unusual as there's always someone. Lights were turned off everywhere, the streetlights the only thing lighting up outside. An eerie silence just filled the streets and the roads, like they were the only ones in the world. "Mom, where is everyone? What's happening?"

"I don't know, honey..." Dina said, also looking outside.

The car pulled over as Elle looked back, "We're at the hospital, I'll run in and get a wheelchair", she then left the van and ran in first. Joe opened the back doors, as again, he and Wayne picked Martin up and took him through the hospital entrance, putting him in the wheelchair Elle had found for him. As Scarlet walked through the hospital entrance, she felt the strange feeling she felt when she left her house earlier. An eerie feeling down a corridor made her look down it, as her eyes were fixed, spiralling down it.

"Scarlet-" her mother said, distracting her from the corridor. "We're going to go look for supplies to help him, can you watch Martin? Janet will stay with you"

Scarlet just nodded as the group scattered off to look for aid. She looked over at Janet, who sat on a chair, repeatedly rubbing her eyes. "What did you mean earlier? It was a monster?". But she never got any reply and Janet just sat staring at the floor.

"Scarlet."

Her name being called caused Scarlet to look around, as once again her eyes turned to the corridor at the left. Now at the end of it, stood her little sister, Claire, alive and well. Scarlet gasped before Claire ran off, "Wait!" she shouted, running down the corridor after her. As she reached the end, she could see Claire running around another corner, and after running to catch her, Scarlet stopped at the sight of blood smeared along the walls.

"Claire? What are you doing?" Scarlet asked, frustrated and scared. A loud moan filled her ears as Scarlet jumped around the corner, finding the floor covered in fresh blood, and folds of skin laid in it. Trying hard not to gag, Scarlet quickly turned around, keeping the skin and blood out of her sight. Another loud moan filled her ears, this time coming from directly behind her. Even though fear filled her, Scarlet turned around and seen a hospital door, room 302 begin to creep open. Wrapping around the door were long sharp claws, covered in blood. Taking steps back, Scarlet was frightened of what would come out of the door, and what was behind it, suddenly gorged, and blooded flesh flew out of the door and hit the wall opposite it hard. Scarlet screamed out and ran down the corridor she came up, running back to the entrance, glad to see Janet still sat on the chair, and the unconscious Martin in the wheelchair.

"Oh god, oh god!" Scarlet cried

"What is it?" Janet asked, looking up at her. "Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"The bogeyman... he did this to Martin, he could of done the same to you..."

Scarlet was about to reply, before her mother and the others returned, holding aid for Martin. Wayne seen Janet talking to Scarlet and walked over to her, holding onto her arm. "We need to talk.", he said, before quickly walking off with her.

"Scarlet? What's wrong?" Dina asked, noticing her daughter's fear.

"I saw something... Claws... Blood... Skin..." Scarlet replied, the images flashing in her head.

"What?"

"I seen Claire, mom.. I seen her"

Dina just shook her head, "Honey, you're tramautized.. Look, we're all confused on what's going on here, why we are the only ones in this city.. But don't let it get to you, just relax, okay?"

Suddenly, the screams of Janet could be heard in the entrance. Everyone looked at one another, as Scarlet ran over and smashed the glass of the fire-box on the wall, pulling out the sharp axe.

"What are you doing?!" Dina snapped

"It could be that thing I saw, killing her! I have to save her"

As Scarlet ran after Janet and Wayne, she ignored the sound of her mother screaming her name.

/

Running down more corridors, Scarlet could hear Janet screaming and sobbing. They got louder and louder, as Scarlet finally bust through a door, reaching a waiting room, where Janet was on the ground, her husband Wayne repeatedly punching and kicking her.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Scarlet screamed

She ran over and tried to pull him off, but he punched her square in the face and she fell onto the ground, the axe falling out of her hand.

"You dumb females! Your all the goddamn same" Wayne snapped

He turned back around to hit Janet, who was staring behind him, her face contorted in terror. He looked confused and also turned around, now being able to see what his wife was seeing. The wall was forming into a black mass, as a inhumane groan of pain echoed around the waiting room. Forming out of the wall, was the most grotesque sight. A being that was about 6ft tall, it stood on it's arms, as attatched to it were dozens of arms that it used to move. It's top half was that of the form of three female stomachs and breasts, gruesomely fused together in a chain, the very top being the face, where hands were sewn over the eyes, and it's mouth was opened wide which was producing the groans. Behind it was another three female bodies, fused together, that was dragged along the ground like a caterpillar, the hands on it broken and contorted as it left stains of blood on the ground.

"No, no..." Wayne cried, "Michelle, please don't do this... Please"

The monster creepily grabbed Wayne with it's dozens of hands as he screamed out. Scarlet grabbed a terrified Janet up, and the two women couldn't help but watch as the monster used it's strength to tear open Wayne, pulling out his vital organs, ripping him apart peice by peice as he cried out for mercy. His blood splashed out onto the ground as did his body parts one by one. The monster let out another gurgling groan of pain from it's mouth as it began to shuffle towards Scarlet and Janet.

"Shit, come on!" Scarlet screamed

She took Janet's hand and the two fled the waiting room, running through the corridors and running from the monster as it still groaned out.

/

Returning to the rest, Scarlet and Janet were both pale and shaking in fear over what they had just witnessed. Scarlet immedieately ran over to Dina and hugged her,

"What happened?" Elle asked

"Michelle killed Wayne.. It's her fucking revenge! It's revenge on all of us"

"Keep your fucking mouth shut!" Lana snapped, slapping Janet across the face. Janet stood up and slapped Lana back, who pushed her up against the wall and began attacking her.

"Stop! There's no need for this" Joe said, grabbing Lana and pulling her off.

The lights in the hospital suddenly all turned off, as the group were plummeted into darkness. Scarlet held onto Dina tightly, as everyone quickly went silent, as there was a sound of something else entering the room.

"It's Michelle," Janet's voice cried

The lights began to flicker, and the shape of a figure leaping from the walls made everyone scream and panic. They kept flickering as the group looked at the figure, leaping from wall to wall and ceiling to the floor.

"Mom!" Scarlet screamed, clutching on tighter. A wet substance splashed over Scarlet and the lights flickered on again, as she seen herself covered in blood and Lana, her throat deeply slashed open and blood squirting out. Scarlet quickly grabbed her mom and ran towards the hospital entrance, as the lights turned off once more, they managed to escape the hospital and out onto the streets. Scarlet cried and wiped off the blood frantically, as soon Janet, Elle and Joe also stumbled out of the hospital entrance, covered in some of Lana's blood.

"What the hell was that?" Joe panicked

"That wasn't Michelle..." Janet replied

The five looked back at the hospital entrance and into the darkness. The doors were thrown open and Martin was thrown out, hitting the concrete hard. He looked up at the group and screamed, and as Joe went to run forward to get him, the creature also walked out of the darkness. It's body was wrapped in folds of cut and shredded skin that was raw and dirty. Shackles around it's ankles were broken, and also the one's around it's wrists. But shackles attatched to it's mouth weren't broken and held open the mouth, where bugs were crawling in and out of. Using the shackles, the creature whipped Martin in the back of the head as it lodged into his skull, and in a moment, it pulled Martin back into the hospital. Everyone looked on in shock as Joe paced backwards,

"Amy..." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The van speeded down the road as Elle's foot pushed on the accelarator. Janet sat in the back, biting her nails viciously as Joe stared blankly out the front window. Dina was the only calm one, scrubbing the blood off Scarlet's stained clothes.

"What's happening here, mom?" Scarlet asked, "I just don't understand"

"Don't think about it honey, you'll hurt your head" Dina replied

Janet looked over at them, "That was Amy, right Dina?"

"Janet, shut up" Dina hissed

Scarlet looked confused, "Who is Amy? And Michelle? Wayne said that before he died..." she spoke, "And so did you" looking over at Janet.

"I told you not to think about it" Dina quietly told Scarlet, a harsh tone in her voice.

Suddenly, the van came to a halt and stopped. Elle grunted and hit the steering wheel, "We've ran out of goddamn gas". She got out and opened the back of the van to get some, as Janet stepped out to get some fresh air.

"I need air too," Scarlet said. She stepped out and realised they were infront of The Mayfield Hotel, a popular hotel in their city. She looked up at the window, and was shocked to see Claire, stood there, smiling at her big sister.

"We have no gas" Elle huffed

"There might be some in the hotel garage" Scarlet suggested, looking back up at the window and seeing Claire gone.

"Good idea," Joe replied, "Come on girls"

Scarlet followed him up the stairs as did the other three, and as she passed the entrance, the same darkness she felt two times before had filled her. Joe and Elle suddenly burst out in tears, sobbing as tears streamed down their faces.

"What's wrong?" Dina asked

"I don't know..." Elle said, wiping her tears, "I just couldn't help crying"

"Me neither..." Joe replied, "I don't think we should be in here"

A creepy giggling echoed through the hotel as silence fell on the group, before from the reception, the door was thrown off it's hinges. Everyone looked at the horrible sight infront of them, as claws began creeping out, and Scarlet recognised them from the first creature she seen at the hospital.

"It's the Bogeyman," Janet screamed

The creature then came out, the sight of it causing Scarlet's mouth to dry up and her body to freeze up. It was around ten foot tall, it's flesh cut and sliced with blood permenantly dripping out of the sides, it was very thin and it's bones visible which were cracked and sharp. On the end of it's hands were large sharp claws, and it's mouth full of teeth that resembled needles. No one even got a chance to move before the creature let out a shriek and swung it's claws at the group, Janet, Dinah and Scarlet leaped to the left with Joe and Elle to the right, avoiding the claws, and as the creature lurched forward, ready to swing it's claws once more, the group fled down different corridors.

/

Running up a flight of stairs, the women were trying to get as far from the 'Bogeyman' as possible.

"It's going to keep coming for us if we don't get out of here!" Janet replied

Suddenly, a door opened for them and peering inside, the women could see Joe, cutting his arms and wrists with a butcher's knife, the blood dripping onto the floor.

"Joe, what are you doing?" Dina gasped

"I seen him, Dina... I seen him"

"Who?"

"Graeme, my baby boy, my poor baby boy" he cried, beginning to cut deeper. His blood that dropped onto the ground began to boil, and as the group looked on in fright, it formed into that of a small four foot creature, it's limbs contorted and twisted, with tentacles sprouting out of it's back that were hunched and oozing of blood. "Graeme.."

The monster shrieked and jumped onto Joe, it's tentacles wrapped around his face as he screamed out, the tentacles released acid that were beginning to melt his face.

"Joe!" Scarlet cried

"You can't save him Scarlet, we have to get out of this hotel!" Dina said, grabbing her daughter and fleeing back down the flight of stairs as Janet followed.

Back at the entrance, they seen Elle stood at the door, shaking her head with her clothes smeared in blood. In her hand was a butcher's knife, just like her father.

"Elle? What are you doing?" Scarlet asked

"I was waiting... waiting for you three"

"What?"

"Well, actually, waiting for Dina" Elle said, turning around, her eyes full of anger as she raised the knife. "My dad's dead, Graeme killed him.. My little brother.. and it's all your fucking mother's fault"

Scarlet shook her head, "What are you talking about Elle?"

"She ordered us, ordered us to do it... Well, she is The Order after all"

"Mom, what is she talking about?" Scarlet asked

Dina just scrunched her face up in confusion, "I have no idea, she's crazy"

"You're a liar... A LIAR" Elle screamed. She lunged at Dina with the knife, trying to plunge it into her flesh, but Dina grabbed her wrist and struggled to keep the knife away from her. Scarlet grabbed Elle's hair and threw her off her mother, as Elle flew to the ground, the knife falling out of her hand and scattering across the floor, far from her reach.

"I just wanted to save him..." Elle cried, "And now look at what he is, he's a monster"

Dina looked at her daughter, "Take Janet and find some rope to tie her up, she's unstable right now... I'll try and talk some sense into her".

"If anything comes, just scream okay?" Scarlet asked

Dina nodded, as Scarlet and Janet walked off to a backroom, to find some rope. Elle sat on the floor, her head in her hands as she cried. Dina walked over and picked up the knife on the ground.

"You have made a big mistake, Elle" Dina told her, "You were never to open your fucking mouth, you stupid girl! I knew Joe should of killed you instead of your pathetic brother"

"You made him kill Graeme... You made him!"

"Him? Let's not forget you took part in it too Elle, so don't blame this on your father! He was loyal to the matter, but I knew you were just going to be a troubled bitch from the start"

Dina walked towards Elle and grabbed her hair, making her look into her eyes. Elle then spat in Dina's face, as she grunted and raised the knife, plunging it into Elle's chest, causing her to sprawl out onto the floor as blood poured from her wound. Dina then raised the knife once more, stabbing it into Elle again and again, frantic and frenzied.

/

Scarlet closed a cupboard as she had no luck finding the rope. "I don't think there's any here, let's just go back". But the scream of her mother alerted her, as she and Janet sprinted back to the hotel entrance, seeing her mother stood there, screaming and tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?!" Scarlet panicked

"The bogeyman came, it took Elle.. It just tore her apart and dragged her off," Dina cried, "It tore her apart"

"Oh shit, we have to get out of here!"

She, Dina and Janet burst through the hotel doors and ran back out into the dark and foggy streets. Running up the path in a panic, the three women suddenly stopped in their tracks after a large shriek echoed through the alleyways.

"Why can't they just leave us alone!" Janet whimpered

Scarlet looked around frantically, where she seen Claire again, running down the stairs into the underground train station. "Let's go in there! It could be safe underground, they won't find us."


	3. Chapter 3

Running down the stairs, Scarlet seen Claire run around a corner, and taking the last step onto the ground, she felt the same dark feeling she had felt coming out of her home, entering the hospital and the hotel. Everytime she's felt this feeling, someone has died.

"Do you think they'll find us down here?" Janet asked

"They'll always find us, Janet..." Dina replied

Scarlet began to walk forward, approaching the corner, staring intensely at it. "It feels strange here"

"What do you mean?" Dina asked

"It's a feeling darker than the rest"

"Does that not mean we should get the hell out of here?"

"No... I think this is how we can get the hell out of this world we're in"

A muffled whimper caused Scarlet to turn around and see Janet staring at the wall, where a black mass was forming. A flashback of Wayne went through her head, as soon Michelle, the creature that killed him began forming out of the wall, crawling out with her hands and letting out groans of pain. A shriek from behind also caused Scarlet to look, as she could see the Bogeyman approaching, it's ten foot tall stature limping towards them, scraping it's large claws across the walls.

"We have to go now!" Scarlet screamed

She grabbed a paralysed in fear Janet, and pulled her around the corner, and looking behind realised that her mother was gone. "Mom? Where are you? We have to go back for her!"

"No, leave her, she's better off dead" Janet replied

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scarlet snapped

"Your mom isn't who you think she is, you think she has a big heart for you and your sister... But she has no heart, she's a monster"

Scarlet looked confused and sat down next to Janet, who was slumping next to a wall. "Tell me everything"

"Your mom was part of a cult, called The Order, your dad too, until he passed.. Me, Wayne, Elle, Joe, Lana and Martin were all members of it too, though I didn't want to be, but he forced me"

"What is The Order?"

"It's a cult to please the Gods, the hell Gods... When we had children, we fed them the blood of the Gods, just like your mother did to Claire," Janet whimpered, "And when they grew up, we killed them, Wayne killed my Michelle, and I helped... We thought that their sacrifice would help please the Gods, but now they have brought us into this hell dimension, with our children getting revenge"

Scarlet stared at her, "So then why am I here?"

"You have the God blood in you... You were the next one to die"

"And who was going to kill me?!"

"Dina was," Janet replied, "Your mom"

Scarlet felt a tear run down her cheek as she listened to the details of who her mother truly was. "Did she kill Claire?"

"Yes... You know that monster that keeps stalking you, the tall one..."

"Yeah?"

"That's Claire"

Scarlet gasped, "W-What? Why does she look like that? Why is she a monster?"

"The Gods have morphed them into mutated versions of how they died... my little girl, Michelle is like she is because Wayne cut off her legs and tore out her eyes and had tried to sew them back on... Lana and Martin's daughter, Amy, was skinned alive, and they put restraints on her mouth so that the Gods could hear her scream... Graeme, Joe's son and Elle's brother, was fed acid that burned him from the inside out..." Janet explained, "And your sister, Claire, was stretched and squashed using a torture rack that tore open her skin"

"How could you do this? Your sick..." Scarlet said, standing up and backing away from her.

"I swear, I didn't want to! Wayne, he forced me, he told me he'd kill me too!"

"So you just let him kill your daughter? Let my mother kill my sister! Let the others kill their own fucking children!" Scarlet screamed

"I'm s-sorry..."

Scarlet then noticed the black mass forming behind Janet. "So am I, Janet..." She then watched as Michelle crawled out of the black mass, Scarlet then sprinted off. Michelle's arms were twisting as she grabbed Janet from behind, who screamed out.

"I want to die for my sins... Please God have mercy on me!" Janet cried

She then closed her eyes and felt the agonising pain of her daughter beginning to tear at her flesh and slowly tear her open, tearing off her limbs and pulling out her organs. Blood foamed from Janet's mouth as she fell to the ground, her daughter dragging her into the black mass in the wall.

/

Running into the middle of the train station, Scarlet was surrounded by dozens of shops that were closed up, blood oozing from the windows and out of the doorways. She felt her legs buckling and sat on a bench, burying her head in her hands as she sobbed, finally knowing and understanding the truth of why she is here, and why everyone else is here. A shriek to her right caused her to look, as approaching her was Claire, but not the monster form, Claire as a human, as she was, her little sister.

"Claire?" Scarlet cried

"Hi Scarlet," Claire replied, "It's finally just you"

"Why did you keep running from me?"

"You had her with you... You had the monster"

"Mom?"

Claire nodded as Scarlet walked over and embraced her little sister.

"Everyone's dead, it's just me left..." Scarlet said, "How do I get out of here?"

Claire just never replied and stared behind Scarlet.

"What?" Scarlet asked

"I'm coming..."

Scarlet turned around and seen Claire's monster form approaching. She turned back around and seen her little sister gone, but now stood there was her mother, Dina. "Mom, I thought you were dead"

"We got seperated, but we have to go now! That thing is coming"

"That thing is your daughter"

"What?" Dina asked

Scarlet gritted her teeth, "You knew it was! You knew that what you had done to her, what you had all done to them, you knew these things following us were their rage!"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Why are you so intent on saving me, mom?" Scarlet asked, "I was the next to die, right?"

Dina just stared at her daughter, before starting to run away. Scarlet chased after her, and Dina never got far before Scarlet caught up with her and grabbed her hair, clenching it hard so she wouldn't get out of her grasp.

"What are you doing?" Dina screamed

"Doing what's right, bye mom"

Scarlet then swung her around, letting go of her hair as Dina was thrown onto the ground. Scarlet then watched as Claire grabbed Dina, who was screaming and kicking, struggling to get free. Scarlet's last words she heard from her mother were a blood-curling scream, and her last sight was Claire splitting her in half using her large claws.

/

Shooting up in her bed, Scarlet gasped and was in shock. She thought it was a nightmare, but a nightmare could not feel so real. Scarlet got up out of her bed, walking across the hall into her mother's room. She opened the door, the floor covered in wet blood and her rotting folds of skin sprawled over and hung off the bed. Scarlet smiled, and closed the door.


End file.
